The Amazing View
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: A Grantedshipping fifty sentences. This is how the world views the two who were born in the wildness of the Viridian Forest and how they progress with strange feelings they've never felt before.


The Amazing View  
Sacred Silver Goddess

Lance and Yellow people!

Deal, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

1. Hair

He loved to ruffle her hair because she laughed whenever he did it; she loved to run her fingers through his hair because it reminded her of the grassy fields of the forest they both came from.

2. Friend

From enemies to acquaintances Yellow thought that maybe, just maybe, someday...

3. Miles

Yellow would walk around the world just to see Lance and vice versa.

4. Lost

He was wandering around in the darkness of pain and anger until a yellow-haired angel came and made him see the light.

5. Home

Lance often called the forest home but his definition changed when he moved in with Yellow.

6. Alive

It was Yellow who made him feel, touch...she made him _live_.

7. Night

He always claimed the night was his domain, now he had another reason to love it if it meant watching Yellow sleep.

8. Still

Lance went so still when they told him she might not make it that he appeared to be made of stone.

9. Regret

Yellow never regretted it, not even on her deathbed as Lance ordered his Pokemon to attack her.

10. Fire

He was the flame that burned for destruction; she was the fire that was created to make way for new life.

11. Hero

Finally, it was _**his**_ turn to be Yellow's hero (instead of that stupid Red kid).

12. Lifetime

If only he had more than only a few decades to spend with her.

13. Cry

Nobody except Yellow has ever see Lance cry (and he wants to keep it that way).

14. Uno

When she whispers Spanish to him (her native tongue, she tells him) in that husky tone of hers he feels his skin crawl in a _**very **_good way.

15. Death

When Yellow died, it was in the arms of the man she spent her entire life with.

16. Sight

Well...she was certainly a vision when she was wearing his shirt (_**and **_his boxer briefs but just thinking about that made his nose bleed).

17. Running

Lance was always running, though from what he never understood.

18. Medicine

Why need medicine, when you have a blond, short and cute nurse? (Of course, he could heal himself, but where would the fun in that be?)

19. Feel

When Lance hears the word soft, Yellow's lips are the only thing he can think of.

20. Process

They started out as foes, became friends and end up as lovers.

21. Anger

Every time Yellow talks to that boy Red (just saying his name makes him snarl) Lance can't help but feel a spark of jealousy towards the Champion.

22. Crush

Lance hoped to crush her; Yellow hoped to crush his ambitions and heal his heart.

23. Believe

His beliefs were always powered by his need to help Pokemon; her beliefs were always empowered by her friends and their needs.

24. Attention

Whenever Yellow kissed his cheek, Lance always felt like a Lilipup starving for affection.

25. Hope

…Something Lance never felt until she defeated him and offered her hand and heart.

26. Age

When they found out their age difference (seven years) they found they didn't even care.

27. God

They never believed in Him until they were standing in front of an alter, saying their vows to protect and cherish each other forever.

28. Whisper

Even if its just a whisper, the sound of his voice makes Yellow's legs go weak.

29. Scent

Her smell always permeated Lance's mind when she wasn't around; the scent of pines in the forest and clean Pokemon fur.

30. Different

They were both different from the others and that's what brought them together.

31. Joy

It was hard not to feel any happiness around her.

32. Eyes

Hers were honest; his were passionate.

33. Romance

Lance was never one for love, but for her he'll try anything.

34. Wrong

She proved him to be incorrect time after time.

35. Rain

Lance hates the water falling from the sky because it represents the dreariness of his life; Yellow loves it because it symbolizes a new beginning, the clear skies after the shower.

36. Stolen

Yellow had taken his heart and he found he didn't want it back.

37. Think

"If you think you can get away from dinner duty just because you like my cooking, you can think agai-mmph...I guess it couldn't hurt to brush up on some recipes I haven't tried in a while."

38. Chills

Just staring into his passion-filled eyes made a chill run down her spine.

39. Memories

All the recollections of Pokemon Lance has are of them suffering; Yellow gave him new memories that weren't so sad.

40. Belong

Here, with Yellow on top of him sleeping, surrounded by their Pokemon, he feels like he is finally home.

41. Elements

He was the strong Earth that stood his ground, she was the wind that blew away the lead that hurt his heart.

42. Hide

Yellow hid behind her hat; Lance hid behind his Pokemon.

43. Light

She was the glow in all the darkness he hid his heart in.

44. Wish

All her life, she wished someone would notice her true gender; she never imagined the first male would be her first enemy.

45. Short

Every time Lance mentioned her height, Yellow couldn't help but wish she were taller just so she could match him.

46. Roles

His job was to protect her; her job was to keep him in the light and away from the darkness.

47. Smokey

The incense smoke danced into the air, mixing in with the rainclouds that were approaching over the graveyard and the sound of a woman crying over a grave and her husband comforting her; the grave of her only family.

48. Opposites

Tall and short, pure and unpure, good and evil; they may be opposites, but isn't that what attracted them in the first place?

49. Mirage

When he got down on one knee and asked her to be his wife, Yellow thought she was hallucinating.

50. Closer

He didn't mind tainting her in his malice, so long as she was his to love forever.


End file.
